Whores For Eternity
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Dark Fic! Unrelated Dark god!Sam/Incubus!Dean/Evil!John/Evil!Bobby. Samarial was cast down to Earth as a punishment and now he seeks to take his revenge out on the humans and looks to find love. Then he sees Dean and has to have him.Very Dark content!


xxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Dark Fic!**

**Everyone is ****Evil**** in this one!**

**Sam is unrelated to Dean and is Evil. Dean is an Incubus trying to be good and but quickly becomes Evil. Bobby and John become Evil and their Eternal Whores. **

**Warning: Unrelated Sam/Dean/Bobby/John/Darnei. Bad language, Very graphic imagery. Dark Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Human bondage and Slavery happens in this so if it bothers you to read it, stop reading it right now.**

**Sam enslaves humans and makes them slaves and Whores against their wills!**

**He loves Dean finally and uncovers his secret, and they descend to lower depth of depravation and Evil, and drag John and Bobby down with them.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby and John do have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Samarial was cast to Earth and given Human form but that doesn't stop him from terrorizing and enslaving his god Families' subjects that they love so much, the humans! He is searching for Love and when all else fails, he goes out to try dating and bars, and finally meets his mate, Dean, an Incubus whose heart is Dark but in denial of his true self. He shows Dean the truth inside himself and they begin an Evil path that quickly ensnares John and Bobby, who aren't given a choice but to give into their demands. Evil weaves its way through them and soon their world is seen through Evil tinted glasses as well.

Can their Evil happiness last?

Or will the other gods that cast him out return and finally destroy all the happiness Samarial has found now?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(On Denaris, home of the Makarian gods)

Samarial sat playing with his Phallic Scepter. It was a penis and he had carved it himself. A ruby lay in the head, the balls were Sapphires surrounded by obsidian chips and diamonds. It was silver and shined with his power as did all of the other gods' scepters, all showed their owner's powers.

_Another_ meeting of the gods, another discussion of their '_subjects'_. Humans, _ugh!_ Only good for one thing, and then only if broken in right. _Not_ worth another meeting! So, he let his bored mind play, carrying the power with it. He watched as their eyes changed now and became blank, glowing white now and empty, waiting for instructions.

"Fuck each other. Cum for each other until I say stop." He said softly, grabbing the Head god, Darnei. "You are my Whore for this orgy. You others, do it now."

Soon every god and goddess began thrusting into, sucking, and fucking each other. Mouths sucking men and women alike. Women on women, men on men, women on men, all for his enjoyment.

He got hard as they came screaming and their loud cries of pleasure filled the heavens now. "Suck me, brother. Suck my dick hard. I'm going to break you in _good_." He sighed happily, "Teach you to say I'm a _Minor_ god and you are Major one. _Fuck that!_ You'll _remembe_r this, you will know who is the boss here now."

Samarial moaned softly as his brother sucked him now, hands and lips moving up his dick and making him want more. He came crying out and made him do it for hours now and he looked up at him smiling, wanting more. Samarial liked this new brother, his Whore for now. The spell would only last for a few days and it would fade soon after. So he had a short time to do this.

"Ride my dick." He ordered and pressed fingers into the man, "That feel good?"

"_Hurts!"_ His brother whimpered and fought a little now. So Samarial added more until Darnei fucked back onto them. He stroked the man's dick until he came on him and smiled as he turned Whore finally. "Feel good now?" He asked the man.

"Yes!" Darnei shouted.

"Now fuck me, ride my dick with that ass of yours. Wanted to _fuck_ you for forever!" Sam said and felt him slip onto him and tighten, whimpering a little. "Wait, let it feel good…_relax_. I'm going to show you who owns who now; your ass is _mine!_" He worked Darnei's hips slowly up and down until they moved on their own and his Brother's head went back, moaning loudly and hands gripping his shoulders. He kissed his brother now and they got harder together, bodies grinding and cumming then doing it all over again, until they paused. He eyed his brother's throne jealously. That throne should have been _his!_

He moved them to it and lay him back onto it and thrust in. Darnei writhed for him and clawed at his back and shoulders, "More! _Please!_" He panted and moaned loudly now. Samarial smirked at his '_holier than thou'_ brother turning Whore for his dick now; the _lesser_ brother, his ass! Samarial swore bitterly.

"Are you my _Whore,_ brother, are you my Whore _now?_" Samarial said and fucked him deeper, harder and faster now, making his brother truly the Whore he wanted him to be. He took him for hours this way, days passed as Desire and Lust flooded them now, lost to it and _all _under Samarial's control.

"_Yes!"_ Darnei screamed and moved more, seeking more of his brother's dick fucking him by the second now.

"_Say it!"_ Sam said and smiled as the god broke for him all the way now. So broken in; so _owned _now!

"Your _Whore!_ Fuck _me!_" Darnei screamed and begged. So _broken_ and only wanting his brother inside him more now. His queen being fucked by two other gods in front of him now and not even caring. No one didl they just wanted to fuck more and to cum for each other. "I love _it!_ I love _you! _Give me_ more!"_

"Who _owns_ you, brother?" Samarial asked and punched his prostate harder and the man screamed.

"You own me, all _yours!_ Own my ass, _own me!"_ Darnei shouted and Samarial grinned, and did just that.

Owning and fucking him for days, making him his Whore and making him work for it every time now. Darnei sucked his dick and fulfilled his brother lover's every desire with satisfied moans and cries of his name at the end each time.

Until the spell wore off. Then they were all _pissed_.

The only problem was that killing him would affect humans and their more sexual sides; their love even. It may even erase it in them. Samarial knew this and smirked. "You were such a good _Whore_, bro. I owned you for days…bet it still _hurts_, doesn't it? Still feel me _inside_ you? Still _want_ it, don't you?"

Samarial got closer and touched his face. The man moaned, involuntarily leaning into the tender touch, then stopped himself and glared, biting back a '_Yes._' that threatened to come out. "_No!_ _Enough_ has been done by your powers here these past days. My queen is pregnant by another and so are the others. No one knows who the fathers are for sure. The male gods now desire each other in ways they once found offensive and you have abused me in the _worst _ways!"

"Not the _worst._ Some were pretty good. You weren't complaining as I recall." He teased and smiled, watching the god get hard at the heated look in Samarial's eyes, _definitely_ owned and wanting _more_, he noticed. Samarial's interest was definitely peaked , too, as he got hard for him as well and he sighed. "What about one more time, _eh?_"

"While tempting as it _shouldn't_ be, _No._ We can't kill you without hurting our subjects; so we have to do something else. You will be banished, cast out. And if you ever set foot up here again, I will get really creative and make you pay for it, _got _it?"

"Fine, I'm _bored _here anyway." Sam said and smiled, "You will be much less boring now; so you should _thank _me. Where am I banished to?" He was wondering.

"Earth, in human form. With your powers of course but to a _lesser_ degree. We can't take your powers without the humans feeling the sting of it. But you will be bound there for all Eternity so get _used_ to it. _Never _try to come back." Darnei said and sighed, feeling the need for the Lust god but fighting it. It would fade. He would erase it someday. But _never_ give in to it again! He may be _owned_ by the god but he was _not_ a willing slave and his brother _would _learn the price of enslaving him _this_ way.

He approached him and said, "Strip."

Sam looked confused. He hadn't done _that _before with a man. He did as he was told though.

The others stripped too.

"We need to teach you a lesson about breaking others. So we'll make you feel our pain. And there _was_ pain, I _remember_ it and now _you_ will _remembe_r it _too_. You'll be _our_ Whore, whether you like it or _not_." He approached him and bent Samarial onto all fours. Samarial trembled and worried; this was going to _hurt_. Twenty dicks, all taking him and he bet his brother was going to forego the lubing and prep, too. To _really _make it hurt. He sighed. Oh, well, he _had_ done the spell. He had known they would be pissed but he hadn't expected _this._ Samarial had no choice here; so he bent to their will for now. Soon it would be over.

"No, it _won't_." His brother smiled and Sam flinched at the hate in his eyes, _and the love there now, too_. Love he would _neve_r admit to and would eventually get over. "I love you now in ways I _shouldn't_ and for that you will _pay! _You _made _me _love _you_, _you_ bastard!_" With that, Darnei thrust in hard and fucked him, hard and deep, making him break and bleed from it, and kept going. Sam screamed as he was reamed painfully and fought; but to no avail. His brother raped him for hours, and yet he fought and screamed more, crying and begging him to stop as the god came inside him and took him again. Until he stopped fighting and screaming and lay there compliantly and sobbed in pain. "So _broken_ but not _enough._ The others get their turns in your _tight_ sweet ass." Darnei said coldly, but, inside, his heart hurt over what he had just done to him! Love made him feel regret but anger fueled his thoughts and eclipsed the Love he felt growing in his heart now. And the need to make it _better _for him, to take his pain _away_. He looked away sadly, hating what he had been made to feel and prayed it would go away…_soon!_

Soon another took him and another, and a strange thing began to happen. Sam gave up. And found himself flooded with pleasure and desire for more of them, responding now and fucking back onto them, and cumming with them as well. Willingly moaning for more. Being forced to suck them, too. Of course, his brother was first and came in his mouth, forcing him to choke it down and, after that, each time they finished fucking him, he was forced to suck them off and drink them as well. And soon he was willingly doing it as well, cumming and doing more until they had taken him repeatedly and left him there, covered in blood and cum and naked; so weak and waiting for _more._ "Let me _stay_, I'll be _yours_. Let me_ stay! _I_ love _yo_u._" He pleaded. They owned him now; he knew this. He had been broken in and enslaved to them. He _remembered_ them so well! He craved their _every_ touch and thrust and he loved them _so_ much now!

"No. Now you'll know how it feels to _really _be cast out, not willing to go but being forced out of the one place you most _love_ to be. _Goodbye_, brother." Darnei said and loved the broken god, too. But still sighed, in pain and heart break, and cast Samarial down with all his strength. His brother had betrayed his trust and _hurt_ him; he could not forgive _that!_

The broken god cried in heartbreak as his naked form fell from the heavens and hit some mountains eventually. Bloody and hurt but healing slowly and apparently still Immortal, he killed a large animal or two for food and their fur, fashioning clothes from it, a coat of sorts and shoes. He felt cold and shivered. He made a fire and felt hatred fill him where love for the others had once been. They had rejected him! They had _used_ him and made him _love_ them then…_cast him down!_ They would _pay _for that. He would find a way.

In the meantime, Sam saw a chateau up ahead and liked it; secluded and hidden. He would have it. So he made his way there, got inside, and killed the owners. Tossing their bodies onto a pile and setting them on fire, he watched them happily burn and felt lust flare again. He needed servants and Whores to tend to his desires.

He would go to the humans to find some.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyle Humphries woke up in pain. The brown haired man eyed him coldly.

"_Whose_ are you?" Sam asked.

"Not yours! You sick bastard." Lyle hissed.

The man eyed him with cool detachment. "Then you need broken further." He said and carried him fighting to the bed again and fucked him, taking his time making it last for days and not stopping. Infecting him with more lust as he went deeper into his body.

"Are you mine _now?_ Do you want _more?_" the man asked.

Lyle just cried and nodded. Then was broken further, becoming willing and enjoying it all immensely now. He soon was a star in Samarial's sex club, fucking others daily on the stage and willing taking others in the rooms of the god's pleasure palaces, along with the others he'd found. Samarial sold him eventually to a gentleman seeking a sex toy. The Whore was perfect and so was the money.

Lyle was led away and another boy was brought in.

Goody, new _recruits!_ Sam thought and went to meet them.

Humans were so _fun_ to break.

Too bad he had yet to find one to be what he needed. His _Personal _Whore. The one to meet and take care of his desires rather than hold them off for a bit. One he could own and keep, knowing they could hold his desires at bay and meet them _all_ with eager eyes.

Even the _Darker_ ones. No one had been able to yet. No one had kept his interest that _long._

He had to love them but had yet to find one to make him feel that way. None captured his heart like…he hung his head and cried a little, remembering being _loved_ and _used_, then tossed _away._ _Disposable_, like their _precious_ humans were to _him _now! He hoped this hurt them, the way he was hurting _their _subjects!

Samarial needed to find the one he loved and he would be complete but so far none stirred this inside his still so_ broken_ heart.

And so he would keep looking.

And breaking these _weak _humans until he found them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam left the clubs and palaces to be run in his absence when they failed to yield him what he was needing. Breaking the humans _wasn't_ working! He had lost interest in the sex clubs and the Pleasure Palaces. In the Whores he made as he broke them over and over, only to lose interest in them soon after.

Love was _not_ to be found _this _way.

So Samarial tried another way.

_Dating_. Humans did it and fell in love all the time. One night stands, sex, and seductions; he was good at and knowledgeable of them. He would look for others he found attractive and see if _that_ worked.

He hoped it would. He was already so tired of this human world and of being so lonely as it was.

And then he saw the green eyed man in a random bar one day and his eyes couldn't leave him. His mind thought of him. His body got hard at the thoughts of him. He lusted for him but Sam did not _wan_t Lust. He wanted something infinitely harder to find.

He could get Lust whenever he wanted it. It was Love that evaded him now. But something in that human drew him as none other had in the twenty years since he had been banished here. The man was what humans called a Hunter. He hunted Supernatural threats to the humans, like Samarial. Sam knew this should deter him. He knew he should kill the man on sight; he felt the threat and danger coming from him like a perfume _but_…Sam didn't want to harm him. He was fascinated with this man, something he had _never _known or felt for _anyone _before.

It still hurt that the other gods had made him love them and cast him out that way but…his heart was thawing for them now, healing and seeing that it was just what he had done to them and felt regret for his actions. He had wronged them first and so he found himself forgiving them, wishing he could make it up to them. His heart still burned with Love and Desire for his brother, who he _did _still love and he could _never_ be with again. Never to be able to tell him how _sorry _he was or be able to beg him to _forgive_ him; which knowing his brother, he never would forgive Samarial _anyway._

"_Darnei!_" Samarial cried to the heavens and got nothing. No sound came to him now and he sobbed brokenly. "I _miss _you, Brother." He shook his head and regret, that _human_ emotion he had come to _hate!_, entered his breaking heart again. "_I love you!_" When this got no response either, Sam sat and cried, feeling lost and even more alone now. He lay on his bed later that night and let sleep claim him.

And still dreamed the most _amazing_ dreams. Dean and Darnei made love to him, and said they _loved_ him. Samarial smiled in his sleep and kissed and hugged them there; in the only place he _ever _would be able to hold or touch them. "I'm still yours, brother. You owned me, _too_. I _still _love you so!" He said softly, knowing Darnei had stopped listening him long ago, right after he had raped him and made him love him. It was Sam's own damn fault but _still_…he wanted Darnei to forgive and love him again _anyway._

But it was too late for that now, he knew that, and it _hurt_ to know.

At least with Darnei.

Sam followed Dean again as was his routine now and hid himself with his powers again; watching the gorgeous human hunt once again. Learning more about him now. Not able to stop the fascination he was developing for him touching his heart in a _new_ way. Secretly killing some threats to the human without him knowing it, unable to bear him dying at the hand of the things he hunted. Which apparently was what happened to Hunters on Earth.

But _not_ to this human. _Not_ to the one he had begun to fall in love with.

_Nothing_ got this man! So beautiful and deadly, lethal even. His green eyes and body called to the god and bade him to take him without words, without the lovely man _ever_ having to say them. He could see himself loving this human someday; he could feel it happening already. Samarial fell in love with the green eyed man the more he watched him now.

Sam had found his One, his True Love. Now he just had to get his _attention_ and he had an idea of_ just_ how to do_ that_. And so Sam set his sights on seducing the human and hoped to catch his eye and draw him to his bed soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several weeks later)

Dean sat at the bar and looked over the group, letting the waitress slip him her number but knowing he _wouldn't _be calling her.

There were _some _good prospects in here tonight. Maybe after the Incubus was dead, he'd pick one. His current favorite was the hazel eyed brunette in the booth on the other side of the bar that kept casting him lustful looks at odd moments, when said brunette wasn't staring into his beer or brushing off others coming onto him. He definitely was the _hottest_ man in the room and he was clearly interested in Dean. So…hopefully this hunt would wrap up soon. Then he could show Mr. sexy eyes over there just how _good_ he could make him feel.

He saw the Incubus come in and sighed. Letting it touch his bare skin as it touched his hand and he let it stroke his dick through his jeans and smiled wickedly, licking a sexy lip to get the thing to like him more. Soon he was following it outside and was pressed to the wall, as it touched his dick. Lust flared inside him but he hid it. It touched his body and he felt dizzy with anticipation for what it was about to do to him. The touch was just a touch, he knew. This kind had to bite you, so touching was _not _out of line. It only inspired lust because he hadn't been laid since this case began. Two men dead in this alley, sucked dryer than Mummies and naked, fucked to death and drank dry by this _thing_.

He worked the knife out of his back pocket as it kissed his neck and jerked his dick harder now. He moaned in desire as it pulled his pants off of him and he palmed the knife, grateful he had got it out in time! He had to kill it while it fed. Another Eve creation, half incubus and half stryga. Nasty buggers but they did have big dicks and he did enjoy _that_ part most of _all_. They fucked him so _well_ before he killed them.

Sam discreetly followed him out and watched in desire as he played with his prey. Dean, that is. The monster was _so_ going to die; even Sam could tell. He had seen the knife in his hand. He also knew and had seen Dean do this before. He knew what Dean was and loved it. He was so _sexy _when he killed the creatures this way!

The thing lifted Dean up and Dean wrapped his legs around its waist to pull it closer into him, and it thrust into him deep on the first go. Dean moaned loudly, despite his best efforts be quieter. No need to be interrupted while killing something. He didn't want to go to jail for murder, even though it wasn't human but the humans wouldn't understand _that_ part. So he bit a lip and let it use its strength to hold him up with one hand and use the other to stroke his dick as it fucked him faster and deeper now. He cried out and let the pleasure fill him, but kept the knife ready. His back and head bounce against the hard bricks as he held onto it with one hand to its shoulder. He arched and writhed as it fucked him deeper now. He screamed the orgasms it was creating in him with what it was doing to him and he felt it fill him with its cum and came from just that. It leaned in and his head went back, but he was still watching it, even as he came over and over again as it fucked him through their shared orgasms now. He let himself feed from it as well; just a _little_.

Yeah, Dean had a _secret_. Only his father knew it. His mother, Mary, had been a succubus, but a _good_ one. She had loved his Dad and had not enthralled him. Dean was born of that union. Mary had behaved fairly human until the demon had killed her on Dean's ceiling and bled in his mouth. Dean was part demon but he was okay with that. Sex was food for him, so he had to have _lots_ of it. He eyed the demon and felt his own hunger rise. As its teeth touched him, his eyes glowed brighter and his hand dropped the knife, deciding not to use it this time. He gripped its dick and worked it hard inside him again and begged, "_Fuck me again!"_

The monster forgot to feed now and leaned in, taking him again and Dean lost all thought to hunger and Lust now. He hadn't fed this week yet and he was _starving_…not to mention horny as _hell_. His fangs came down and he sank them into its neck and drank its blood and power, its Lust and, _most_ of all, every drop of its _pleasure_ as he fucked back onto it even as he killed it with his _own_ Incubus gifts.

See, Dean wasn't human, not _strictly_. Hadn't been for two years now. Only a quarter, _if_ that. The demon blood had kicked in early because of the Incubus DNA and eradicated most of his humanity. He was an Incubus/Demon/Human hybrid, the only in existence. He changed now, took on his true form. Claws hooked the monster to him as it struggled to get away and Dean's venom took it instead, making it fuck him more even as it felt its life draining out of itself and into him, unable to stop itself as he enthralled it even deeper now with his powers. Dean's black leathery wings wrapped around it now and held it where he wanted it, keeping it standing as it died now, mummifying it ever so _slowly _and savoring its death as it poured down his throat, and he growled as he drank it hungrily.

Dean was muscled and Dark, his skin Dark ash colored and smooth. His true form revealed and it felt nice not to hide it. So good to let his Evil out and not having to pretend to be what he wasn't; _Good_.

Sam still thought he was the _most magnificent thing _he'd _ever_ seen and wanted him for _himself_ right _then, _tired of the seduction game he been playing with the man_._ So Dark…but yet so _perfect_, too. A hunter that was what he hunted. Brilliantly ironic really. Sam wanted to fuck him in _that_ form as he usually did. He knew just how to get him to let him to, too. He just had to shove enough _Lust_ into him to bring it out. And Dean would be _his! _He was done with following and watching Dean. He wanted to have him as _his_ now!

Dean let the body go as he rode it to the ground, and got up, went to dress again. He wiped his mouth off and saw the brunette approaching, pants undone and eyes shining with Lust still.

He froze under that look and felt it. _Lust!_ So _much_ lust! He scented the man. He smelled human but there was something off about it. An _almost_ perfumed smell, faint but there, lingering in air around him so _seductively_. A god of some sort. Weakened and in human form. _Hmmm._

"_Don't_ change back!" Sam begged and smiled, approaching him now with eager hands. Sam stroked the wings and the claws, sucking the flesh and blood off of them with soft moans. His eyes closed to the taste of blood and flesh, something he had never tasted before and loved it, wanting more later on. Caressing Dean's body in wonder up to his face where his glowing green eyes stared at him in Desire now. "I want to be with you _this_ way! In this form, then the other. Please take me?" He kissed the demon man now and moaned deeply as Dean growled and kissed him back, deepening it and their tongues tangled harder now, craving _more_. "Got a room?" His body rubbed into the Demon's and both moaned softly. "Yes…" Dean moaned, "Not hungry now. Just want to fuck _you!"_

"I want to _keep_ you…" Sam moaned and pulled Dean close, kissing his neck now, "Let me _keep _you, _please!"_

"Keep me?" Dean looked at him through the haze of Desire and saw his eyes glowing hazel as well.

"Yes, been looking for Love…_I love you."_ Sam said pulling them to his car and telling his driver to take them to Dean's motel room. "Fuck me _now_…" Sam moaned and, as the car drove on, Dean shredded their pants and took him hard right there, pounding into him and finding him pounding back. "Been _so_ long!" The god screamed and let Dean carry him away with his body inside his. They didn't even stop fucking while the driver opened the doors for them and they rushed into the room, falling to the bed and _deeper_ into the ecstasy that was each other. The god tossed his driver his wallet. "Two more days, pay for it!" He cried out in pleasure as Dean sank fangs into his shoulder as he continued to fuck him. His power flared to the bite and poured into Dean as he took him now, hard and deep, screaming for _more _with every thrust into and against each other!

The driver left and paid for the room for two more days. And went to his own room to wait for his Owner to be ready to go.

Inside their room, Dean's venom took Sam and Sam's powers flooded Dean's system even more with every single touch and they glowed like twin suns. Fucking for days now and neither caring to _ever _stop.

"I'm Evil. " Dean said, after they fell gasping to the bed, covered in blood and both leaking cum from having taken each other over and over before they could stop, and both enjoying it immensely as the other licked every bit of both fluids from their skins and bodies, eating the cum and savoring the blood that made their skins shine and glow red in the lamp light. Dean smiled contented when they were done and let the god cuddle him into his side again. Dean sighed now, licking his bites along the god's shoulder and neck. "I _am_." He looked into those sexy hazel eyes again and felt himself falling in love, even as the god did fell further in love with him, too. His venom and its power taking them both where they were headed and neither fighting it now.

"I don't care." Sam said, "So am _I_."

"I try to balance it with hunting Evil and saving the good people but…I have to kill twice a month the way I did tonight. I pick up on others like me and find ones that have killed others recently and kill them, taking their blood and Lust into me. It feeds me enough to take human form again. Without it, I would be stuck in Incubus form all the time." Dean sighed, "I should regret my killing but I don't. I hunt because I hope it makes me good, even while I really don't care the whole time I'm doing it. I don't feel anything when I hunt or when I save people. I only love two humans, just care for two of them. The rest I just don't care about. "

"I don't either." Sam admitted, "I care nothing for humans or saving lives. Or for goodness or whatever humans strive for. I only seek what I desire, what I would want and love; and that is _you!_ You are _so _like me. But so _different_, too. I am Evil, too."

"You are a _god_." Dean said and asked, "Why do you taste so…human?"

"I was banished to Earth by my family and put in human form." Sam said softly, "I love you, Dean Winchester! Let me _keep _you?" Dean fell into his eyes and felt it. Love and his connection to Sam now. Tied to him as surely as the god was tied to him.

"Yes, I'll be yours. I love you, too, strangely enough. Now tell me why you were banished and all about yourself." Dean said kissing his new lover's ear and feeling relieved. No longer cold and alone. No longer _not _feeling pleasure or any emotion really except when he killed. Except to Dad and Bobby, only they got love. But not like this! Not like this god made him feel. He wanted to keep this god for himself, _too._ With Sam, he felt _everything!_ "You make me _feel_ again!" He smiled happily down at his lover now. "You make me feel again, too." Sam said. He hadn't felt this much for anyone in so _very_ long!

And so they cuddled and talked, confessing everything to each other and finding they didn't care what the other had done. Surprisingly neither saw what the other had done as Evil in any way. Only as the way they were and not wanting to change them at all now.

"Can I kill with you next time?" Sam asked and Dean nodded happily.

"You can fuck them with me as I drain them." Dean promised. Then added, "I would like to break others with you. Turn them into Whores for us."

"I would like that." Sam said and smiled, Dean would be great at _that _part, "I sell those I get bored with." He looked sad now and Dean kissed him softly, smiling. "I don't care. I only want to break them and use them with you." Dean reassured him. He wanted to feel them break under his body, see their wills shatter under his control over them! See them become willing and use them as he saw fit.

"_Dean!_" Sam gasped happily, crying into his shoulder and holding him tight. "Come home with me?"

"_Sammy!_" Dean said just as happily, knowing he was leaving hunting and saving others behind now, to be with his Dark god now. All chances at goodness being erased by this love he now felt. Embracing his Evil and becoming so wonderfully what he had always known he was deep down. "Take me home."

And Sam did. And Dean loved his new home and his new life.

Days later he failed to meet up with John, his Dad. John called Bobby and was worried. They began to search for his lost son and hoped he wasn't dead…or so much _worse._

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

John approached the dark house and sighed. Dean was here. He was _sure_ of it. But _where?_

He and Bobby followed the path to where a man stood and motioned for them to follow him. Silently they got up and approached, the man quietly leading them into the house. They were led into a room and left there. Both were curious what was going on.

Dean approached in Incubus form, dick hard and fangs extended. Bobby and John edged away from him now. He had become Dark and Evil; all goodness gone. Even the remnant that he had _tried_ to hang onto in the past was extinguished now.

"No, not Dark. _Evil_. Just who I was meant to be. He showed me that I don't have to cling to goodness. I could embrace who I _was_." Dean said and motioned for them to sit.

"Who _did_ this?" John asked and looked around; pissed that something had turned his son from the goodness that John had fought so hard to keep inside him. He had loved him as much as he could and had hoped it was _enough_. Now that was all over and he wanted to hurt the one who had done _this _to Dean!

"My lover and husband." Dean said softly. "I was hoping you'd track my phone. So I left it on for you. Left bread crumbs for you to follow, too. Clues that would lead you straight here, to _me_." He smiled happily as Sam approached and sat by him now.

Both humans eyed Sam with hatred and suspicion now.

"They will not listen to our proposal, Dean." The god said softly and Dean looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, they will. They always have heard me out in the past. They are open minded humans." Dean reassured his lover and John and Bobby gave each other a happier look. "I have a proposition for you. It won't hurt you much and it will feel so good once you get used to it."

"What proposal?" Bobby said and eyed them steadily now. He had a bad feeling about this. He eyed the exit and formed their escape plan just in case this went as bad as he saw it going!

"Remember, I love you guys. A_lways_ remember that. _But_ that being _said_, I have to explain some things." Dean said and Sam sat back, letting him talk.

Dean explained his life now. Breaking and using the humans, then using them in the clubs and pleasure houses. Selling some as well. He hunted his kind with his lover, fucking and killing them often, more than twice a month now. His hunger had grown and his lover helped him feed it as often as he needed him to. "I am Evil now but…I _still_ love you. But…I have a confession to make." Dean bit a lip and sighed, admitting something he had hoped they'd never know. "I don't see you as fathers. I haven't since I was eighteen. The demon blood kicked in then and took away my humanity. That was why I took off to hunt on my own after that. I started feeding and killing others like me soon after I left you; I got too hungry to fight it eventually. I wanted to fuck you so much back then, Dad! You, too, Bobby. The Incubus thing just made me want you more."

"Then you see us as what then?" John said in a soft scared voice. Bobby looked equally afraid. Dean wilted at that fear and rushed to comfort them.

"No_, no!_ Don't be _afraid,_ not _yet_! Probably will be while we're breaking you in but _not_ now, _please?_" He begged, seeing nothing wrong with fear while breaking in others; it faded and didn't last. It was merely a fleeting emotion in their Whores until they learned the pleasure of serving them. A _useless _emotion in his opinion.

"Breaking us _in_?" Bobby cringed at the implications.

"The _proposition_, Dean. Just _tell_ them." Sam urged. Dean's loved ones were getting _skittis_h here. The older one was making plans to escape already, he could tell. He watched him especially close, he was a slippery on, that human! The father was fairly controlled by Dean this way, but the other Hunter…he was not as easily controlled and needed to be watched.

"Yes, breaking you in. I wish to make you our Personal Whores. Beloved and used as we see fit. You will be elevated but expected to do what the others do for us but not abused…as much." Dean said and smiled, "I have desired to fuck you two for years. And now I _can_. You _will_ bend to our wills for you now or I will have to _kill_ you. Your choice."

Bobby and John were terrified. They didn't know what to say. Those were both terrible choices! He was still Dean but…Darker and so Evil now! But he still loved them at the same time. They had no idea how to get out of this.

"We will love you, we _will!_ Not like the others that we break just to see them break, not unloved and used like our toys but really _loved _by us!" Dean reassured them and they didn't seem to be calming. He looked at his lover confused, "I was _sure_ they would agree. I don't understand. Don't they _love_ me anymore? I didn't want to have to rape them or…hurt them as we do the others. I would have made it feel _good_. Why _wouldn't_ they…"

"Yes, baby, they do still love you but they are human, after all. And humans have _issues_ that get in the way." Sam said and sighed, "We could use our _lust_ to take those feelings away first _then _break them. They wouldn't be so afraid then." He suggested and Dean considered it.

"Would you prefer it that way?" He asked and knelt by them, so gentle and trying to ease them into this; love shining for them out of green Incubus eyes now. "We could send you Lust. I could bite you and he could use his powers, and it would take the fatherly stuff away and make you ours. But you'd still need broken in _somewhat_…" His eyes got thoughtful as he thought out loud now, worried about hurting them. Thinking of how much they would fight them and how much they would have to be hurt first to make them break properly. Walking away and thinking out loud now, while still addressing them at times. "You'll fight the performance sex and being Whores in the Pleasure Palaces…most do, but you are stronger so I would need to break _that _from you. You would need to learn total obedience to our pleasure for you. But…we would _not_ beat you."

They sat in horror then sighed, knowing they had _no _choice here. _Not _really. "We do this and eventually you love us; we'd be your _Whores?_ You wouldn't beat us or hurt us, but still would _own _us? You would be having sex with us?"

"When you weren't performing in the clubs. You'd be the star attractions, of course, with some de-aging on you two but, _yeah_. Also when you weren't being pleasured and giving pleasure to others in the Pleasure Palaces, so we could watch you sometimes. You'll _like_ that part; we are told it is the best part of being one of our Whores." Sam said and smiled.

Neither the god nor the Incubus saw this as wrong in any way and that was _scary_ unto itself. Their lack of conscience and human feeling was appalling and very unnerving to the Hunters now. Both so lost to their shared Darknesses and Evil.

Both men knew they only had two ways out of this.

Death or being Whores to their now Evil son and his Evil lover.

'Such _fantastic_ choices they had!' They both thought bitterly and decided now.

"We'll be broken." John said softly, afraid and kneeling in front of his Incubus son now. "We love you even now. I suppose this is better than the alternative."

"It is." Sam said approaching, "If you _break _his heart and _leave_ him, I will kill you myself or sell you to the _worst _people and let them have you _instead_ of us!" He said this with great rage in his voice. "He must _not_ know that _pain_, not like I _did_!"

"We _won't_." John promised and Bobby bowed beside him.

"I won't leave him." Bobby promised. "We will be your Whores."

Both Hunters had never seen such a messed situation in their whole _damn _lives but, yeah, they'd do it.

"Good, now Lust or the other way?" Dean asked gently, offering them the choice he had never offered anyone before, "The other way is rape but ends the same; you break for us either way."

They saw he would do it, too. Rape was nothing to their son now, and their hearts broke for him.

"The Lust, does it feel good?" Bobby asked and eyed John, "Can I fuck him first while it rides us? I've always desired him." John gave him a surprised look. Then blushed, eyes interested now. Bobby saw he had felt the same way.

"I _have_. I just never dared to tell you." Bobby said, "I've been in love with you for years, John."

"I didn't know. You should have _told_ me." John said and Bobby shrugged. "Damn it, Bobby, I've wanted you for years, too. Can't believe it took this to get you to it now. Great timing there, lover!" John said and sighed. They had _never _had really great _timing_ or _luck_, Winchesters hadn't. Like _now_, for a prime example.

"Sorry. Not used to being gay, sorry." Bobby apologized then looked at them in worry. "Will I lose this feeling for him once you do your thing?"

"No, just your feelings for Dean as your son. He will feel like your Owner, or your Lover once it kicks in." Sam explained and they nodded, missing it already! All the son stuff, just _gone. Terrific! _They thought bitterly.

"You can be lovers all you want now. We don't care. Even while we're breaking you or in the Palaces, you can be lovers all you want then, too. _We_ want to you to be. _I_ want you to be happy together and not hurt too much, _either_ of you! You should perform together that way in the clubs, you'd be a hit! People like seeing Love, not always Lust. Lust gets old for humans." Dean admitted and smiled, nodding to Sam.

Sam pushed the Lust and Love spell into the men and moved away. Letting Bobby and John have their moment. "Remove their clothes, put on their straps and collars, shackles as well." He ordered and the slaves hurried to obey. Soon both humans were in nothing but suits of thin straps that went under the arms and around the shoulders, and also around their hips wrapping between their legs as well, all other flesh laid bare but for a long strap on each side of their torsos to connect the top and bottom parts and golden collars and shackles on both their wrists and ankles. Dean approached and kissed them now. His kisses full of Passion and Desire he'd been fighting for them coming out now. The Lust filled them now and they kissed him back eagerly; Lust taking all thought but those of him and each other now.

"Just me and them for now; let me do this part, _okay?_" Dean asked and Sam nodded, happy to agree. He liked watching Dean while he broke others; fucking them so _hard _and making them scream for more eventually.

"I like to watch, Dean, you know that." Sam said and handed him the medallions. Golden medallions on thick gold chains. "These will make you _ours_; no violence will be done to your beautiful bodies as long as you wear them. We wish to break you with pleasure and love, not pain or others things. Not yet, at least. We will teach you that pain is pleasure as well, but _later_."

Sam slipped them onto their necks.

"You are _ours_ now. You will be _loved_." Sam kissed them as well and fell into them, too. "Can't wait to touch you!" He backed off though but eyed their bodies with Desire and Lust. "I will bring you great ecstasy, my Whores."

"Yes." They said and fell into Dean's kisses again. They moved to an adjoining bedroom and lay on the bed now. Sam sat on a chair by the bed, reclining and watching them stroking his dick hard; enjoying the sight of them this way.

Bobby moved behind John as Dean lined up in front of him, on all fours now. It was time for Bobby to have his time with John and he was going to make him feel good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John eagerly sucked Dean now, suckling the balls and thighs and moving up to the head and taking it all in his mouth, sucking him softly and then harder, being pressed deeper down onto him by Dean's fingers gripping his hair tight and head tightly. He had to work his mouth every once in a while to take him in but he got him there.

Now Bobby took fingers and lube and worked John open, stretching him for him and fucking his ass with his fingers until John was thrusting back onto them more now. Then he worked himself in and moved a little at a time, looking for that spot inside him and hitting it, making the man arch for him now. Bobby moaned loudly and fucked him now slowly then harder, hitting that spot every time now and losing himself in him. John was getting lost in sucking Dean now and both were close to cumming already.

Bobby wasn't but it wouldn't take much more and soon he felt Sam's fingers brush his hole and push in, finding his spot at the same time and brushing it constantly with fingertips now.

"Can I be your first, Bobby? Can I? I'll be gentle. He'd want me to be." Sam asked and Bobby nodded, unable to speak right now but moaning louder as Sam thrust in and moved more now, making small movements and easing him to where it felt good now. "Can I move more now? Can I _really_ fuck you now?" He asked and Bobby screamed, "_Yes!"_ in pleasure and Sam fucked him now, slow then fast, going deeper every time. They all sucked and moved together with slapping flesh and loud cries with moans between them as they fucked and rode the waves of Lust pounding against them now. And soon they all came screaming and fell to the bed, gasping and moaning.

"Does it _alway_s feel that way?" John asked and gasped, "Cause, _Wow!_, that felt _fantastic!_" He wanted more already, "Can you all fuck me _again?_ I liked _that!"_

"Me, too!" Bobby said and sighed, "Will it be like that every time now?" He liked that part a lot, _too!_ Could see doing it more and more now. Wow, that was _great_ sex!

"With us, yes. But you will _have _to learn to be taken by _anyone_ here and enjoy it as much as _that_. You will come to want anyone to fuck you and beg for more. That part is harder to learn. You can be taken against your Will or…_let _them take you. No one will hurt you; they will be instructed to please you as they would us that way. No pain or rape for you if you obey and let yourself die to the pleasures we'll have them give you. You will only know Pleasure if we have our way. We do not want you to feel pain or fear." Dean said and smiled, "A Whore is happiest when _taken_ and more precious when they are loved _for_ it. And we will take each other and you two _very_ often, and love you with _all o_ur hearts." He leaned and kissed them softly, "I could fall in love with you two very _easily_; you are _very_ interesting men."

"Could we love you, too? Someday, as well as him?" Bobby asked as the Lust ruled his heart at the moment, letting the sliver of Love into it for Sam now. Sam's power was more than Lust now but no one had figured it out yet. The more he learned to love, the more Love that he gained in his powers. So, as he let himself open up more to loving these humans, for Dean's sake, the more Love he pushed into their hearts for the god, too.

"Yes, I wish be loved by you two, as well." He said happily, touching their faces tenderly, "Such amazing men that you are! Embrace the passion and pleasure and your breaking will end _sooner_, remember that." He sighed, "I wish to keep you, too."

"Then keep us!" Both men said and approached him with soft smiles.

"I _will_ keep you then." Sam promised and smiled. "Both of you suck me while he fucks you both in turns. I want you to drink me until I tell you to stop. No matter _what_." They sucked him now and he moaned softly, "Fuck, you guys are fantastic at _that!_ Don't stop!" He moaned now. Dean used his mouth and tongue to work their asses to orgasms repeatedly while thrusting fingers in, until they both begged him to take them. "So taken and loved…" Dean said lovingly and made love to them now, thoroughly kissing and touching them, caressing every inch of muscle and skin, dicks included, making one moan and writhe on his dick while the other did the same to his fingers inside them, then switching and doing it again.

"Love you…feels so _go_od…always imagined it would but _damn!_...so good inside you _both_….mine and his…_ours!_...Our _Whores!_" He cried out and panted as he fought not to cum too soon inside Bobby and switched. Squeezing his base as he fucked them over and over to keep from cumming. "So close, so close! You guys…_ready?_" He gasped and writhed into them as they writhed back onto his dick and fingers desperately now.

"No, let me…" Sam begged, panting as they took turns on his dick and balls, and he arched and writhed under their eagerly sucking mouths. "I want _it_…your _cum!_"

Dean smiled at his lover and said, "We need to change positions, Whores."

They paused now and waited.

Soon they were facing along each side of Sam, their asses facing Dean who was now being sucked by Sam while the men sucked Sam again at the same time. He took them with his fingers and they writhed against them again. He was ready to cum again soon. Sam was no better off. "Cum, please just…now…_cum!_" He screamed and they came, all came hard and moaned. Sam drank every bit of Dean's while John and Bobby shared Sam's. And both Whores came all over Sam who came again from them doing that to him.

They fell to the bed again.

"I think we got them broken in. Wow! That was great." Sam said, kissing Dean now. "What do you think?"

"The Lust Spell did this. They have to do it willingly without the spell to be truly broken in." Dean said and added. "We'll just let it fade then seduce them without it Then use the spell later and then without it again. That should work." Dean looked at them now and narrowed his eyes. "If we keep you in here with us, and do that. Fuck you for weeks that way, or days maybe, you _promise_ not to run? Do we _have _to shackle you? Because we will! No _sneaky_ shit. I know _all _of your tricks."

"Will it feel as good as it did this time? Even without the Lust Spell?" John asked and the Incubus and god smiled together, nodding.

"Of course it will! Every time if you let it." Dean promised. He was glad he hadn't had to hurt them and that they found it pleasant. He wanted to fuck them and this made that possible. Even Evil, he didn't _want_ to rape them; he loved them too much for _that!_

"Then I won't run away. I want more of this that we just did." John said nodding, happy to be theirs if it felt this way. All fatherly stuff gone now, thanks to that last Lust Spell, and only the need to be with them now remained.

"I'll be good." Bobby said and didn't feel fatherly to the Incubus anymore. He just wanted to be taken and take them as well now. "Can we fuck you two now? _Please_?" Then chuckled as they looked at each other and shrugged, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." They said and lay in front of them now, hips lifted and fingers lubing themselves up and working themselves open for them. Both humans got hard watching this and moaned, Sam smiled and so did Dean, "We're ready, take turns. We wish to be filled with both of your cums in us."

"Screw the Lust Spell; this will work!" John gasped as he thrust into Dean and Bobby thrust into Sam. Both humans made love to their partners, making their bodies roll for them and claws raked John's thighs now as they moved into them deeper and harder now, both beings loving what their Whores were doing to them. They were pulled up into their laps and their arms went around them as they kissed now and fucked harder now and came with loud cries. Then the pair switched humans and rode them backwards, sitting them on their laps and having them ride them harder now, while their bodies were worked, nipples pinch and rolled, necks and shoulders kissed, sucked and bit, and their dicks stroked in time with the thrusts into their bodies as they thrust back onto them just as hard.

They turned heads and kissed hard now, cumming with screams and doing it again so they could cum for them one more time before falling to the bed; the Whores trapping them under their spent bodies.

"That _was_…" Bobby moaned and sighed, "I want to try that position!"

"Yeah, fantastic! You guys are _fantastic_ lovers!" John gasped as he rolled off of Sam. "I could see liking Evil if it was like _this!_"

"Good, then you will be ours for _sure_. Just let it in and be like us, with us, lovers." Dean said and yawned, cuddling into Sam's other side. "I love you, Sammy. Thank you for bringing them to us. I missed them."

"No problem. They will be fine Whores to us." Sam reassured him and let the other two join him. "Sleep now, we will do more later. For now, we love you and want to hold you."

And they did just that.

They did however let the Evil that engulfed them consume them and soon they didn't care for goodness and what they had before. They only wanted to love these beings, be with them, and to serve their Evil cause as best they could now. To please their lovers their only desire now, their love for their lovers filling them up more as they were held in their arms so lovingly. The god and Incubus decided that they would take their Whores when they woke up exactly like the humans had just taken them and make them scream for more, just as they had made the beings do for them. They would make them ride them those ways for hours then. But for now, they held them and kissed them to sleep, whispering words of love to each other.

And not one of them thought of escaping. _Not_ even once.

They were quite happy right where they were now.

Xxxxxxxx

Days passed and, between the lust power, the Incubus power, and the just plain growing love, lust, Darkness and Evil they now shared, the humans were soon ready for the next step. Almost constant sex for days between all four of them followed. Dean, of course, had to go feed a few times. But this time, not just Sam got to fuck the creature with him as he killed it. The others joined in now, too. Gang raping the creature as it fucked Dean and he sucked it dry.

The same went to for breaking others like themselves. Bobby and John watched them do it. Then took over fucking duties for them at times and found fucking others even better than each other. Enjoying the Breaking others part as much as being broken in themselves. Now they let themselves be fucked by the others, too. Spending days with the other Whores, fucking them and being fucked by them as well. Finding the Pleasure and Desire and embracing it completely now. Going to whoever wanted them and cumming for them in equal measures.

They spent days being taken and filled by others until they were moved with the others to the stage shows. Sam de-aged them as they requested and they bulked up with weights then they took the stage. First sucking and taking each other, then the other Whores pairing off with them. Even learning bondage and pain on the way, the stage their playground as they were fucked, did others, and were abused for their audiences' pleasures. They felt fear of course but let it go. Let go of ego and shame, let go of their pride and their own wills, and let it happen as it would happen to them. For weeks they were the star attractions and brought sexual abandon to new levels with their sex on the stage and in their lovers' beds now.

They were moved to the Pleasure Palaces but were only given to those who their lovers wanted them to be with. The higher paying and most trusted were the chosen ones. Though strangers to them, John and Bobby let them take them in every way, even let them do master and slave things to them, played with pain and whippings from the kinkier ones. They were nervous at first but were reassured they were loved and to do their best to please who they were given to. The better the Whores they were, the more they were loved by their lovers, Sam and Dean. They soon got turned on and even seduced the strangers that came to their rooms, pleasing them and cumming for them with spiraling Pleasure and Lust every time now.

No beatings were done to them. No pain given unless it was to give them pleasure and to make them enjoy it more with whoever their partners were at any given time. They were rewarded with visits to Sam and Dean's rooms and made love to by their lovers until they were sent back to the Palaces again.

So once they were truly broken in, and the Lust powers no longer necessary, their lovers came up with a plan for their lives now. Three times a week they performed on stage. Once a week they were to have Palace duties. And the rest of it was spent with Sam and Dean now, being in love and loved by them. Sometimes they got to help break the others. They supervised the sale of the extra Whores, making sure the buyers would take care of them right and setting prices. Sam and Dean gave them that job and they liked this part. Selling others once would have bothered them but not now.

They were Whores and sometimes they were sold but Bobby and John made sure they wouldn't be hurt in the process. It was Evil but neither really cared anymore. This was their lives now, they were happy doing this for their Owners now. They were Evil now and they knew it. But they were also loved and they were their Whores. And so the Evil and wrongness inside them grew and they _let_ it.

And they all lived happily now, caught in their love together. Owners and Whores forever bound together now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(At that same moment on Denaris, the home of the Makarian gods)

Darnei watched his former wife cuddle with her new lovers and eyed the empty throne beside him. He missed Samarial. Sure, he had said he must _never_ return and sure, he'd _said _he'd get over him. He had been forced to love him and _eventuall_y made Samarial love him back, before casting his _broke_n body, complete with an equally breaking _heart_, down to Earth. _But…_

The truth was he hadn't gotten over him and loved him even more now. Needed his body to be taken by him more and more now. His dreams echoed their acts together and he came every night to the feel of his brother inside him again. He remembered his kisses and touches, _every _one of them and sighed, "_Sammy_…" He cried and peeked through the portal viewer at the god as he happily laid with the others and said to the mirror image of the man he loved, "I _miss_ you."

He looked at the others and motioned them over to watch as well. "He is in love and happier now. His power is now almost all love. His heart is different now, no longer jealous and petty but loving and almost even gentle at times. Can you forgive him now?" Darnei looked at the others and the little children gods of all ages running around. Denaris, home of the Makarian gods, now bustled with life and happiness. No longer the quiet and serene place it had been and but full of laughter, talking, joking, and sex echoing at times through its halls. He liked it better this way. Samarial had been _right_. This place _was_ a lot better now, thanks to that Lust Spell he had cast on them. That same Lust Spell being _permanent _apparently and none of the gods or goddess really cared to try to reverse, which they probably easily could have; if they had wanted to at _all_. As it was, they kept it, and wanted to be in its thrall _forever_ now!

"Yes, we do forgive him. But we did not banish him, _you_ did. It is up to you to make that final decision, Darnei. We will abide whatever you wish." Serak said and smiled, seeing the love in his eyes as he watched his brother kiss and make love to Dean now.

"I wish he was making love to me instead of his lover, _but_…" Darnei said softly, "I wish he loved me that way again."

"Go ask, see if he'll come back then." Serak said and sighed. Darnei nodded and knew the rest.

"We did him _wrong_. _All_ of us, we broke him in and made him love us! Then broke his heart and cast him out! He _hated_ us! I felt that as he _fell_. He may not _want _to come back." Darnei said, stroking the lens where it showed Samarial's lips smiling. His fingers traced those sexy lips and he moaned softly. "I want to kiss those lips again…"

"Then ask him to come back and be your consort, your mate. Your queen has given up her throne. Give it to him. You love him, make him our Head god, too. He's better now, he'll be good at it." Serak said and added, "He will want them to come, too. You know this. He will _not _want to lose them."

"Then…" Darnei thought and moved the viewer closer to them and looked them over. They were sexy enough and so perfect for here, too. "We could make them gods…the Incubus and the Whores…"

"Think he'll share them?" Another god asked, the god of chaos, or was it disharmony? "I, for one, would love to fuck them. Hell, I would love to fuck him again, too!"

"Me, too." Another god said and the others spoke up, too. "They could be gods and our sex partners. We are and look at us, we get along fine." It was true. Everyone had sex with everyone now, except him, Darnei. He only wanted Sam and no one else, had since he'd cast him out. Still _owned_, still _remembering _him too well, even _now_. Still _loving_ him too much to be with anyone else, even though they all had offered. "We would love to have Samarial as our lover now! If he'd let us touch him again. After what we did to him, we wouldn't blame him if he didn't. We're okay with that. As long as he comes back, we'll be happy. We'd show him we loved him and were _really_ sorry for doing that to him. We could have just _seduced_ him. He'd have let us and come to us willingly. We didn't have to…_rape_ him. _So_ sorry for _that_." They eyed the Love god and sighed unhappily, _remembering_ him too well also. "Bring him _back_ to us?"

"Okay, I'll try." Darnei said softly and vanished, the others watched through the lens. Loving that Love god so much, just as much as Darnei did. Wanting him to love them as well, to forgive them. Wanting a second chance with him!

They hoped he'd return, their Head god was very miserable now without him.

And they loved and missed him, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darnei appeared in their bedroom and watched them cuddle, resisting the urge to join them. He waited for them to notice him. Soon enough they did and Samarial did the _strangest_ thing. He ran to Darnei an hugged him, crying and sobbing. "I'm _sorry!_"

"I…huh?" Darnei said confused. He had come expecting anger but had gotten this instead. "I did _you_ wrong, Brother. Why do you apologize to me?"

"No, you _didn't_. I caused you all to play my puppets and I made you mine _against_ your will. I was bored and selfish. I was furious at first when you cast me out but it faded and left only love for you and regret I _hurt _you so. I deserved to be made your Whore and cast out. You were right. I knew your pain and realized how wrong I'd been to do the same to you. I am _not _mad anymore. Come, meet my lovers!" He tugged him to the bed, where the three sexily tousled men lay, barely covered by the silk sheets. Darnei eyed their muscled and sexy bodies and got hard, wanting them just from this one heavenly sight of them this way. "Dean, John, Bobby, this is my Brother god, Darnei. Come meet him." Sam said excitedly and smiling, not letting go of his hand, so happy to see him it made Darnei smile as well. Sam just kissed and hugged him again and leaned in and asked quietly, "Do you _love _me still? Do I _own _you still? You own me now, too. So it's okay for us to be together."

"Yes, you do. Never got over you. You own me still. So in love with you it hurts me to be without you now. Please forgive me for breaking you that way, _please?_" Darnei begged, "Return with me and be my consort, my King? Rule by my side; in my bed! _Please?_ I'll do _anything_ to have you with me!"

"I want to but…I can't leave them behind." Sam said full of regret, "I love you, Darnei, but…I love them more." Darnei's eyes widened and he looked at them now. His desire for them grew as their naked bodies approached him, thin straps barely covering their skin. Dean's Incubus form so sexy he itched to run hands along its curves and dips, wanting to touch and caress those wings as they wrapped around him when he thrust into that Dark ash colored body…Darnei shook himself out of the fantasy the lust had woven in his mind and spoke up again.

"You misunderstand me. I wish them to come, too. They will be gods like us. We'll find something for them. The others have asked if you would consider resuming Whore duties for them, well, all of you really. They are in love with you, Sammy, too. They miss you. They find them very attractive, too, and so _well_ trained. They would of course be my lovers and consorts, too. But, well, we all fuck each other up there now and we would like to be with you all, too. But, if you are possessive, we don't have to share with the others. Just me. If that's _okay?_" Darnei said blushing, "You are some very _hot_ men!"

"What of my palaces and clubs?" Sam said and Darnei laughed. He would want _this_ to continue, _perverted_ being that he was!

"I have some Humans that are perfect for it. You can supervise them." Darnei said, Ellen Harvelle and Rufus Turner ran some bondage clubs for Serak; they could run these places, too. "Serak has some good people that could do it."

"Well, if I'm with you then you have to be with them, too. They have to agree to this." Sam said and asked his lover and Whores. "What do you think?"

"I, for one, am willing to try." Dean said and added, "I choose who I sleep with. I'd like to have sex with the other gods, too. They sound fun! I would go with you but I want to be with Darnei first. To taste him and experience sex with him first."

"I would try, it sounds fun up there. I wouldn't mind being with them that way. If it's okay with Sam and Dean, of course. I'd still belong to them and you, Darnei. But I'm a Whore here and have gotten used to it. I need to be with others now, too. Not _just_ them. I'll be a Whore up there, too. And a god." Bobby said grinning excitedly, "Not to mention sex with you first would be a necessary step."

"I'd love to fuck them or have them take me. Sex is fun! Besides, I'm a Whore and sex is what I do. But I, of course, only love these three men, them. And maybe someday you. As long as you love me the more I am taken, and I am still precious to you as your Whore; then I'll be happy to go, too." John agreed and eyed the other god, "You look so good, _so_ going to be with you first, though."

"Well, it's agreed. We'll go to Denaris but first we mate with you; make you our lover now." Sam said taking his brother's hand. "This way." Darnei gulped nervously and nodded, letting himself be pulled toward the bed and undressed. "I am sorry for how I treated you, Sammy."

"And I'm sorry for how I treated all of you guys. Especially you, brother." Sam said kissing him softly, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"If you hadn't, I would never have known your love now, Sammy, so no regrets. I love you very much. It's been horrible without you. I regretted casting you out as soon as I did it. I won't _eve_r do it again." Darnei admitted as he laid on the bed, "I am yours to own now, I love you."

"If it's ownership you're after, you own me, too, remember? I still remember how you broke me and owned me there at the end. I just wanted you to make love to me for all time and own me then, too. So we'll own each other now, _okay?_" Sam said, "_Thank _you for casting me out. Without you doing that, I would never have been a better god and would never have found and loved _them_. And now you can, too, brother. You're _really_ going to like them. They are the _perfect_ lovers for us. Dean, too. You know he needs to feed, right? Often, you do know that?"

"He can come down and feed whenever he needs to. I wouldn't mind doing the sex thing with the beast as you kill it. That sounds fun, too." Darnei said and Dean grinned. Liking that plan. "_You s_eem to enjoy it."

"You've been watching us?" Dean asked cuddling to closer to him and moving hands along his body now, brushing fingers to his thighs and dick now.

"Yes." Darnei nodded, "For several years now, I missed you so much, Sammy! So I had to see you sometimes, even though I knew you would never forgive me." He shook his head, "I wanted to ask you to, though, but didn't have the nerve to try. I loved you too much to see you hate me that much."

"I _never _hated you! I called for you and you never said anything back. So I assumed you had gotten over me after all." Sam admitted, "I just wanted you back by my side, a chance to love you again. Boy, weren't we a pair."

"Yeah, we were." Darnei admitted and looked at his brother. "Can you take me first, just you? I missed your touch so much, your hot kisses haunted me all the time. Please take me first?" He looked at them, smiling. "I look forward to you owning me now, too. Making me your Whore, too. Like I am his and he is mine."

"A good Whore is happiest when taken and more precious when they are loved for it." Dean said and smiled. "That is our motto. And now it is yours." Dean kissed him roughly and grinned as the god moaned and His brother thrust into him deeply, "And you will be taken often and be _very_ loved. I promise."

Dean moved now and let the brothers have their moment. The more Sam took him and the harder and deeper he went, the more Darnei writhed and rolled beneath him. Soon they came screaming and Darnei took Sam doing the same to him and they came together, fucking over and over and cumming repeatedly into each other until they fell spent to the bed. Which is when Dean propped the god up on all fours and thrust in, and John made him suck him hard.

Dean fucked him for over an hour while Sam fucked him and Bobby fucked John at the same time. They moved together now and all came when Dean stroked the god hard a few times and spanked him while he fucked him, making him explode onto the bed and them cum with him, Dean shouted his name and Sam's while John shouted Bobby's and Darnei's as well. Then they all took turns and fucked all night and day until everyone had been bitten, sucked, came into and fully satisfied by each other. All thoroughly owned and loved, especially Darnei himself.

"We love you, Darnei." Sam said after talking with the others, "When do we go back?"

"Soon, Serak is bringing Ellen and Rufus first and you will instruct them on how you want your businesses ran first. But, may I take Bobby and John ahead of time? They were most excited by your sex last night and wished to be with them, as well. If that is okay with you? And Dean needs to feed. I have found and bound two Evil ones of your kind for you, so you will be _especially_ satisfied and fed. We should go feed you now; your form is showing." Darnei said and eyed the sexy Dark ash body and black wings and that huge dick he had now. "You _will _take me like that later, _right?_"

"Of course I will." Dean promised and took their hands, and they dressed now. "I need something to feed from, a snack or something."

"Then do me now and feed off me, bite me and feed but not too much. You can be draining on a god's energy, my Incubus lover." Darnei sat on his dick now as he pushed him to the bed, the Incubus already hard inside him again, his body riding his lap and falling against that Dark ash chest, so firm and strong around him, his wings surrounding him like he fantasized they would! "Fuck…so _huge_…it _hurts_!...stretching…fuck me…then bite me…_please fuck me!" _His head went back and Dean slid hands to his groin and worked his dick while he sucked and marked the god now, leaving love bites on his shoulders and on his neck. Dean worked him deeper onto him and Darnei moved against him the same way, their hips and bodies riding and rocking as their pleasure built and Sam put his mouth to his brother's dick and took his cum as he shouted and filled him with it. Dean came and filled him, and bit in hard, letting the god's orgasms pour into him with the blood and then stopped when his hunger weakened and he felt his Incubus form pull into him again. Then fucked him again the same way as the god worked him hard with his inner muscles and begged to be taken again, happy to oblige the being and enjoying his screams of ecstasy as he spiraled through more orgasms from the Lust that Dean pushed in with his venom and Samarial pressed into his soul as he rode Darnei's dick even as Dean took his body onto his own, all cumming and moaning for an hour or two until they fell apart and hit the bed with a soft thump.

Dean was still hungry, they could tell. Even that good of sex was not enough. He needed to kill something to feed well. They were happy to help him do that.

"I don't have much time. That was _not_ feeding enough. We should go now. In a few minutes, I won't look human anymore." Dean said and they jumped up to dress and clean off. Serak appeared and grabbed Bobby and John's hands, kissing them hard, making them moan for more. "Come let us fuck you, Whores." He said softly, "We will make you feel so good, babies…Don't worry, you can own us, too." He winked lecherously at them both and walked around them, caressing their bodies, running fingers along their asses and running a finger along their holes in circles then cupping their dicks in turns, licking his lips and getting hard with them, "You're so big! We are going to enjoy you…"

"Yes, fuck us!" Bobby and John moaned and were gone, already on Denaris now and being laid on beds, and being taken by the gods in turns as soon as they arrived, shouting in pleasure once again. Such _good_ godly _Whores_ now!

Dean went to the first succubus and seduced it, called its Lust and power. And as it fucked him, Darnei and Sam took it as well and he drained it slowly as they gang fucked it and they all came crying out, filling it and covering with their cum over and over; Dean's venom having already made the Incubus his Love Slave and they owned its ass for hours, taking the time to stop feeding at times to make it cum for them and then taking it roughly again and again. Breaking the beast in and making it their Whore for the moment, before they killed it, toying with the creature before they did it.

"Let me go, I'm your own kind!" It cried as it was fucked and felt itself dying at the same time.

"There is _none_ like me. I'm the only one." Dean grinned proudly and drank it dry now, sucking its pleasure and power out now and mummifying it. "You are a lesser creature. I am not your _kind_."

Then they did the same to the other one and they came and fed then did it again, until it begged for death and then they took it some more and Dean drank all of its Power, blood, and Lust, and Pleasure. Then let it mummify in his arms, dropping the remains to the floor when he was done. They dressed and cleaned off…again; smiling smugly and feeling sated for now. So many orgasms, and that had felt so good to do! They all thought so and grinned happily.

"We need to find some and just do this part, not killing but the fucking part, I could do this all night!" Sam moaned and they grinned with a wicked look and nodded, "That was a _fun_ one!"

To which they quickly found several on the hunt for victims and merely gangfucked _them_ while Dean's venom took them over and they writhed for them most of the night and begged for more, which they gave them in spades. Leaving them used and spent on alley floors and wherever they had found them. Breaking them in properly and leaving them so owned by them every time. Liking that part especially, their pain was so sweet so see and taste on their bleeding lips and bodies!

"Damn, that was _amazing!_" Darnei said sighing and holding Sam's hand, brushing some blood from his cheek. They then returned to where they had left the mummified bodies of the other Incubuses and set it to burn, hiding the bodies from Hunters, knowing they'd check it out if they hadn't done it.

"Yes, it was." Dean agreed and took their hands, "Let's go back, I'm fine now. They should be there soon." He watched in wonder as the building burned around him and laughed. "It all _burns _around me; I like it!"

"Fire bug." Sam teased his lover and Dean nodded; it was true. He _loved_ fire in all its forms. _Every_ last one. "I love you, Dean, you gorgeous Incubus you! Please keep this form up there, okay? No looking human up there, okay? Just down here only?"

"Not the human one, are you sure?" Dean asked and he saw Sam meant every word. "Okay, All Incubus all the time on Denaris. If you want."

"I do!" Sam said and he kissed Dean, tasting the blood in his mouth and liking it. The flavor of their sex from before still lingered there as well. Mixing with the blood and turning him on. "I want to go _now_."

"Brother, the others have _never_ been with an Incubus like him. Maybe you and he would share with them…let them fuck him or…be taken by him. It would be _very_ sexy to watch, too." Darnei suggested and Dean considered it; he'd enjoy those things immensely. He wasn't like the others but he suspected he wouldn't mind being like them someday. Fucking the other gods constantly and his lovers but only if he chose to or Sam asked him to.

"I'd like that, too." Dean agreed and eyed his lovers' forms. "Sammy, you should be with them again. You once wanted to. Do you _still_ want it?" _Before he had been cast out_, was what Dean was saying.

"Yes, I would do that again. If they would have me. but I have a say now. I am a Head god now, _right?" _He looked at his brother and Darnei nodded.

"We all fuck up there now, fairly constantly and switching partners, too. You will be very welcome and would fit right in." Darnei chuckled. "I _missed_ you, Sammy!"

"I missed you, too." Sam said and hugged him as they returned now to see a brunette and a black man sitting in their old parlor. "You must be Ellen and Rufus."

"Yes, and our god tells us you wish to give us your properties to manage." Ellen said and they nodded.

"Would you like a tour? I can explain on the way how to run it?" Sam said eager to go but wanting to do this first.

"Sure, we were going to ask that." Rufus said and they all took the tour.

He showed them the house, then popped them to the clubs and then the Pleasure Palaces. He explained the policies on breaking and procuring the Whores for the places. He explained his methods and everything they needed to know. Soon they were ready to take the reins.

"You can have the house for yourselves. You can claim some Whores for yourselves to serve you as personal Whores if you like. I have plenty, and they are all well trained." Sam offered and saw them considering it "I will just keep an eye out from up there."

"You're welcome to." Ellen said bowing to him, "Don't worry, we like this place and your Whores _are_ the best. Everyone knows that. We won't let that quality go down."

"They _are?_" Sam said impressed.

"Yes, just one can barely afford to buy one. If you sell one at all. You so rarely sell them and are so choosy who you sell to." Ellen said and added, "We will be like you! One must be careful when one offers the best. We won't sell unless we have to and even then we will evaluate them carefully first. No bad buyer gets our Whores. They are the best in the World, after all. The most sought after, too."

"Thank you, that was the part that worried us. Take care of them. Don't break them in too roughly or you break their spirit. Keep the spirit, corrupt it with Lust and Desire and you have the perfect Whore. Remember that." Sam said and they agreed it was the best way, too.

"Goodbye and good luck, humans." Both Sam and Dean said and waved. Then were gone.

Ellen and Bobby went to meet the new recruits and approved of them all. Taking two for themselves, two men, a smaller one name Castiel and a taller one named Gabriel. They wanted to break these two themselves and make them perfect; starting with the _smaller_ one. He had _spirit_, the other one was _already_ half corrupted. The littler one was purer. They would have to fix that. Starting with Lust Spells. They tied them to the bed and cast the spells and soon the men were dazed by their spells. Binding them to the pair and filling them with Desire and Lust, corrupting them every time it was renewed and feeling it make them need the Pleasure more.

Ellen rode Cas and Rufus fucked him and somewhere in the middle Cas's spirit got corrupted and they did the same to Gabriel and he got corrupted, too. Soon they were theirs, then broken to sex with others, then the Public sex shows, and then the Palaces for few weeks and back to their bed again. So eager to fuck now. Such Desire and Lust in their eyes at all times now, eager to be taken or to take others all time now but mostly loving _them _now.

Such _perfect _Whores! They decided to _keep_ the Whores for themselves now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On Denaris, they were welcomed with eager kisses and hard bodies. Both Dean and Sam joined in orgies and still did their godly duties. As well as, spending almost every moment with their Consorts now, too. Darnei hesitantly let Serak fuck him then the others and found he liked it, too.

Cries of pleasure and love filled the Makarian Heavens now and love filled the air along with Lust and Desire. Samarial's power filled them at times now and they liked that more and more. Days passed and this continued until they took a break and spent time as Rulers and Consorts; just them together now.

Then they were made Immortal and given godhood. All covered a part of Sam's power before it became almost purely love which is what it was now. Dean was god of Lust and was the most lusted and sought after sex partner on Denaris. The others had gotten a taste of his Incubus body and bite and wanted more _every_ day; he was so _addictive!_ They now hoarded his bite and its pleasure and Lust, demanding he bite them all and fuck with them at least twice a day now, or else they'd _seduce_ him into it!

John was god of Desire and his power was almost as addictive as Dean's. He was often called upon to go down to Earth and did as Darnei and Samarial told him to, usually to spread more Desire through areas and through certain humans for them. It was his job so he eagerly did it and enjoyed the effect his powers had on the humans and the gods alike!

Bobby was god of Pleasure, able to create the perfect level in Pleasure with one touch of a finger. His was a dangerous power and so he only used it on the other gods and rarely on humans.

Sam was the god of Love now. No longer Lust or Desire. He had lost those to Love along the way to this with his Lovers now.

All of Denaris loved their new gods and showed them this every chance they got.

Darnei had been right, too.

Denaris was a perfect fit for Samarial now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the consorts cuddled and kissed, savoring their time alone together.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Darnei said to Sam again and Sam kissed his neck softly.

"Thank you for letting me know I could." Sam said and loved it here again, "Never leaving here again."

"No, never again." Darnei agreed.

"We love you guys." Sam said to the others and they all cuddled in and touched them tenderly. "My perfect Whores. So glad I found you!"

"We're glad you found us, too." Dean said and smiled as teeth pricked him. The others were developing some Incubus tendencies now but they didn't mind. His bite had changed them all a little, just as Sam's Lust power had as well. They were teething and it was him that they teethed on most of the time. "Our Lovers!" They may need to feed someday but he'd be more than happy to help them do that also. Incubus hybrids, like him! John's bite carried Desire, his power as a god. Bobby's carried intense Pleasure as was his power as a god, too. Even Darnei was changing, long teeth sliding down at times, wings showing lately, a lovely gold color, and his skin often was a soft shimmering gold color as well, softer and smoother but hard as diamonds also.

Sam, too, was slowly turning a deep blue and resembled Dean as well sometimes; his change not as fast as Darnei's.

The other gods were getting fangs and colored wings, too, while still keeping their godlike appearances, the Incubus and Succubus traits blending with the godlike ones in a newly evolved line of Succubi or Incubi/gods now. They loved their new looks and marveled at them the more they changed; so happy Dean had come to change them this way, too, with his Incubus powers and bite!

"Yes, _yours._" The gods said to their new lovers and sighed contentedly.

Soon they were fucking again, and sucking and doing every manner of sexual things to each other and they melted under each other's bites, touches, and bodies taking theirs again. They went on for hours and came screaming, then did it all again. Glowing eyes got brighter and were met by burning hazel.

"My _Whores_." Sam purred as they kissed up his body, worshipping it. "_Worship_ me, Whores!" He ordered in a voice husky with desire for more of them; Sam never had been able to get enough of them! Knowing his Motto was still so _very _true: A good Whore is happiest when taken and more precious when they are loved for it. And they were taken frequently and so very loved for every bit of Pleasure they got or gave. Giving it all to him and making him feel like _their _Whore right at this moment! Cumming with a cry of pleasure from their love making. Then they all seduced him again. Worshipping their god once again for all they were worth.

Which they did so thoroughly that he told them to do it again and again, to which they responded by doing as they were told. Then he returned their worship and did the same to them…

Like the perfect Whores they were, Darnei doing it with them as well. So _owned _by his Lover/ Brother now and forever. Like he had been since Samarial had claimed him so _many _years ago!

Samarial's Lovers and Mates.

Samarial's Whores For Eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
